battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
United Kingdom (Into the Future)
United Kingdom is the 7th stage of Into the Future. The next stage is Denmark. The previous stage is Norway. Battleground 'Chapter 1' Doge, Snache and Croco appear as peons. Jackie Peng appears as support. Shibaliens are spawned periodically as a minor threat. Three Shibaliens appear after the enemy base is hit. 'Chapter 2' Like Chapter 1, but Imperator Sael appears as a main threat after 8 seconds, and a second Imperator Sael appears after attacking the enemy base. Also, Doge is nowhere to be seen, not that it matters. 'Chapter 3' Like Chapter 2, but Imperator Sael is spawned a little bit sooner than he was in Chapter 2. Also, Doge Dark appears as a support enemy, and three Doge Darks appear alongside the second Imperator Sael. Strategy Just use True Valkyrie Cat to finish off the Shibaliens. If you really have trouble with the Shibaliens, just go all out on them. They won't last long. Zombie Outbreak Chapter 1 Znache, Zoge, Zroco and Shibalien appear as peons. Zackie Peng appears as a minor threat after a while. Doge Dark and a swarm of Shibalien appear with a Boss Wave when you damage the base. Battleground Peons head your way early to fill your wallet up. Beware of Zroco and his Weaken ability! Zackie Peng makes life mildly difficult here, he does decent damage so be careful when he revives. A single Doge Dark and a handful of Shibaliens spawn all at once when you hit the base and knock you back. Not a very formidable foe but the damage scaling may still take you a bit if you aren't super well leveled. Strategy All in all, not a terribly difficult zombie stage. The same strats as usual apply(Zombie Killer, freeze or knockbacks) but you may want to bring an anti-Black unit like Rodeo Cat or Pizza Cat to make the ending easier. Chapter 2 Zoge, Znache, Zroco and Shibalien appear as peons. Zackie Peng appears as a minor threat. Zir Zeal and Imperator Sael appear as major threats when you attack the base. A boss wave will knock you back. Doge Dark shows up as support to the seals. Battleground Zir Zeal is back again to make your life miserable for this early ITF stage. With a 1500 range burrow, that will pass right by everything you own on the front lines and take out your ranged attackers and reinforcements. He also has a chance to freeze your cats with his area attacks so the sooner he's taken out the better!! Peons head your way early and start to pester you while you fill up your wallet. They aren't worth much cash so you'll only have time for a couple levels. When you hit the base Zir Zeal, Imperator Sael and Doge Darks knock you back and start to fight you. Another Imperator Sael will spawn as the fight continues for a total of 3 seals. More Doge Dark come out periodically. Strategy You will be fighting on 2 fronts once again as Zir Zeal is here to burrow past all your units and fight your reinforcements. Omnistrike Zombie Killers like Mighty Thermae-D-Lux or Piledriver Cat work wonders here as they are slow moving and can clean up Zir Zeal even if they have moved up past his location. You likely won't need anti-alien units for this fight but they can certainly help with the area attacks and slows from Imperator Sael. Overall, not too much worse than Chapter 1, just be confident when fighting the seals and never stop meatshielding. Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03003-07.html *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03004-07.html *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03005-07.html Category:Main Chapters Levels Category:Into the Future Stages